2016 Xmaxx Event
The 2016 Winter Event is the fifth winter annual event of nitro type. It was first announced on November 16, 2016, started on December 1, 2016, and ended on January 1, 2017. Before the Winter Event On 11-29-2016 a news post about the event was posted. It didn't start until 12-01-16. Prior to the start of the event, the Xmaxx Xxpress was leaked. History *11/16/16: Travis announces that in the next week they will be leaking an event car! *11/27/16: Travis announces that they will leaking an actual Xmaxx Car that will be for use during the Xmaxx event! *11/28/16: As the designer of the car has not finished, Travis announces that it will be delayed for one more day. *11/29/16: The car, namely the Xmaxx Xxpress, was leaked. However, the actual winter event will not start until Dec. 1 7 am pacific time. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/105/xmaxx-event-2016-starts-dec-1st- *12/1/16: The winter event begins, and the car XMaxx Xxpress XXL is released along with the winter event. 5 old cars will be coming back for the winter event as well. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/106/xmaxx-event-2016- *12/9/16: The Gilded Xxpress is released, only available to gold members! https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/107/a-special-gift-for-our-supporters- *12/13/16: The Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT is released, after being delayed for one day. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/108/xmaxx-event-2016-update- *12/15/16: The last event car the Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT-C is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/109/xmaxx-event-final-update *1/1/17: The 2016 Winter Event ends. Cars Titles *"In The Spirit" *"Holiday Hero" *"Merry Christmas!" *"Heri za Kwanzaa!" *"Joyous Festivus!" *"Happy Hanukkah!" *"Rail Rider" *"♪Naughty or Nice♪" *"Well Trained" *"Loco Motive" *"Conductor" Achievements Completed Achievements Screen Shot 2016-12-04 at 8.12.13 AM.png|Complete Runnin' a Train Achievement. Screen Shot 2016-12-04 at 8.12.27 AM.png|Completed How Xxciting! Achievement Good holly.png|Completed Good Holly Achievement You frosty girl.png|Completed You Frosty Girl Achievement Snow down.png|Completed Snow Down! Achievement Buddy ride.PNG|Completed Buddy's Ride Achievement Oh Christmas Tree.png|Completed Oh Christmas Tree Achievement Image-1471982738.jpeg|Completed Keepin' It Wrapped Achievement Shalom!.png|Completed Shalom! Achievement Robin laid an egg.png|Completed Robin Laid An Egg Achievement conductor.PNG|Completed Conductor Achievement getting warmer.PNG|Completed Getting Warmer Achievement Lamborgotti xmaxx lt-c.PNG|The completed Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT-C Achievement Trivia *This is the second event to be released on schedule. *This is the first event in which event cars has been leaked before the event. *This is the first event in which new cars were released on a specific schedule. *With 11 total cars being obtainable during this event, it released the most cars out of any other event in the history of Nitro Type. *The train was already in construction even before WillBoss999 requested it to the admins. Pretty funny, right? Actually, Travis had the idea first. *According to Corndog and Travis, there were going to be no holiday cars in the dealership other than the Rocket Sleigh. This is untrue with the re-release of the Holiday Hero. *The event is train and Lamborgotti themed. Gallery Xmaxx event 2016 screen.png 132 large 1.png Xmaxxdec1.png Car69.png 133_large_1.png 120_large_1.png 112 large 1.png Tree racer.png news screen dec. 9.png 134_large_1.png Holiday hero.png Holiday_hero_plus_gilded_express.png News screen dec 13 2016.png 135_large_1.png News 12-15.png 136_large_1.png Category:2016 Winter Event Category:Achievements Category:Cars Category:Achievement Vehicles Category:Holiday Vehicles Category:Special Achievements Category:Titles Category:Cash Achievement Category:Event Cars